<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Black Fist by Jora_hamiltrash7777</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197059">Black Fist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jora_hamiltrash7777/pseuds/Jora_hamiltrash7777'>Jora_hamiltrash7777</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Itachi and Sasuke Dynamics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bruises, Bullying, OC Uchiha Grandmother, Protective Uchiha Itachi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:27:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jora_hamiltrash7777/pseuds/Jora_hamiltrash7777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No one thought that anyone would put their hands Uchiha Itachi's little brother. But the bruise on Sasuke's face says otherwise...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Fugaku/Uchiha Mikoto, Uchiha Itachi &amp; Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Mikoto &amp; Uchiha Sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Itachi and Sasuke Dynamics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Black Fist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>‘Hold steady,’ Sasuke concentrated, tightening his grip around three shuriken, ‘shift slightly...flick’</p><p>The weapons carved through the air with the graceful aim of Uchiha shuriken-jutsu and landed in the bullseyes with sharp thunks. Sasuke didn’t seem to be impressed at the above chuunin mastery in shuriken-jutsu as he walked forward and ripped the shuriken out roughly.</p><p>Nii-san would surely scold him for being so indifferent towards the sharpened metal. Putting the stars back in the weapons pouch he had snagged off Shisui much to the older boy’s annoyance, Sasuke hummed lightly and kept up the façade of innocence even when he felt three weak chakra signatures approaching him.</p><p>Three shadows fell over Sasuke, but the tiny prodigy was more interested in making sure he remembered to sharpen Shisui’s shuriken so that the boy wouldn’t complain to Nii-san about the theft. “Hey, Uchiha!”</p><p>“Hn.”</p><p>“Y- What the hell are you doing here!?” A boy, brown hair, quite chubby, beady hazel brown eyes, Sasuke noted. “Going to school…” Sasuke replied, he jammed Shisui’s weapon pouch under a book he was sure Mayoko, one of his crazy cousins, had given him.</p><p>“Think you’re funny?” Another boy asked, he was lankier than both his friends and had tangled, shaggy blond hair that was tied in by scabbed lips.</p><p>“I think I’m trying to get back to class before the bell rings.” Sasuke answered instantly. Granny Sato always said his tongue was too sharp for someone so innocent looking…</p><p>“Don’t get sarcastic with me!”</p><p>“M’kay.” Sasuke sniffed and moved to dart around one of the boys only to be grabbed by the last one. Another boy, dark green hair with sharp blue eyes that were glaring down at Sasuke like he was vermin.</p><p>“You might not know,” The green haired boy spoke slowly as though Sasuke was stupid, “but this is our part of the yard. And I don’t give a damn who’s class you’re missing, Uchiha.”</p><p>Sasuke stared at the hand clenching his arm and yanked it away harshly. Walking off without another word despite the three boys whispering amongst themselves, Sasuke turned the corner and pushed open the door leading into the academy.</p><p> </p><p>**************************</p><p>“You little shit!” Shisui ranted as he dug through the shuriken pouch Sasuke gave him back, “think I won’t tell Itachi that his <em> precious, perfect, adorable </em>baby brother is a thief!”</p><p>“You tell Nii-san that, and I’ll tell him about when you watched me fall down the steps and just laughed.” Sasuke pouted pettily, enjoying the horrified look that passed over his older cousin's face. “Fine,” Shisui huffed, “can’t believe that Mikky-oba-san is raising a little monster like you.”</p><p>Sasuke giggled and quickly dodged the smack Shisui aimed at his bottom. “Can you walk me to school, Shisui-nii?”</p><p>“Don’t turn those puppy dog eyes on me, brat!” Shisui complained but held out a hand for Sasuke to take anyway. The path and fences surrounding the academy showed up quicker than Sasuke could realize. “Have a good day, Sasuke-chan.” Shisui cooed mockingly and ruffled Sasuke’s hair before flickering away.</p><p>And Sasuke did have a good day.</p><p>Until the three damn idiots who approached him yesterday cornered him on his walk back home. “Don’t have any friends to walk home with.” The brown haired one sneered.</p><p>Sasuke frowned, he didn’t have friends outside of a close group of his cousins. They all went to the Academy but have different dismissal times. The option of waiting around for each other was off the table too, Uchiha children were punished severely for wandering around the village without adult supervision from another Uchiha. They were to return straight home with no detours. “It’s not safe for us in the village, Sasuke-chan.” Mother had whispered to him after Father yelled at him and Natsumi for wandering around the village market without an older Uchiha.</p><p>“Not gonna answer.” The green haired boy scoffed. Sasuke still didn’t say anything but carefully prepared himself to run. He could take two of them, but three would be a bit too much especially in the tight space they trapped him in.</p><p>A fist slammed into him so suddenly that it was only years of rough housing with his cousins that kept him silent. His stomach <em> ached </em>as it took the brunt of four more punches before Sasuke could slip past the three.</p><p>Stumbling into a crowd before taking the more public route to the Uchiha compound, Sasuke forced out a weak ‘Tadaima’ and stumbled past Itachi’s room to lock himself in the bathroom. Shuddering as he lifted his black shirt to glance at the rapidly darkening bruises decorating his abdomen, he fumbled to turn on the faucet so no one could hear his hisses as he prodded at the fist shaped bruises.</p><p>Letting out a shaky breath and yanking down his shirt, Sasuke stumbled out of the bathroom and jumped when he noticed Itachi standing at the top of the stairs. The older boy was silent, face blank as he watched Sasuke stoically.</p><p>“I didn’t hear you come in, otouto.” Itachi started.</p><p>“Yes, you did.” Sasuke snapped sharply, a bit too sharply if Itachi’s slight frown suggested anything. “I have homework to do…” Sasuke excused himself awkwardly and damn near flew into his bedroom.</p><p>Thankfully the older didn’t follow him, although Sasuke wished he had because his stomach <em> hurt- </em></p><p>Pulling out the homework that Sasuke spent more time finding flaws in rather than answering the questions, he placed the book on the edge of his bed and tapped his pen against the pages.</p><p>Mother shaking him awake with a fond smile was what Sasuke opened his eyes too. He followed her mindlessly, clinging to her dress like he was 4 again. He didn’t even greet Father or turn his head in Itachi’s direction before picking at the fresh onigiri his mother laid out.</p><p>He could feel Itachi’s eyes boring a hole into the side of his skull but kept walking to his room with a stiffness that had come out of nowhere after dinner.</p><p>But Sasuke and Itachi practically gravitated around each other so the elder wasn’t surprised when the smaller nudged his way inside the bigger room with unsure steps. Itachi didn’t say anything until Sasuke was burrowed into the elder’s side.</p><p>“What are you upset about?” Itachi hummed softly as ran a calloused hand up and down Sasuke’s back. “M’not upset, I was just...surprised.”<br/><br/>“About?”</p><p>“Just the academy...and homework.”</p><p>Itachi’s side shifted as the teenager chuckled, “I thought the academy was boring, what could have happened that would shock you.”</p><p>“...I just can’t focus, is all. Things are so boring that I think about other things when I’m not supposed to.” Sasuke shrugged, pushing down his guilt at hiding things from Nii-san.</p><p>“You can’t completely tame the mind, especially not one like yours.” Itachi replied, slow circles on Sasuke’s backs and light inhales and exhales being the only movements he made. Sasuke nodded, eyes drifting shut despite the lights still illuminating the room.</p><p> </p><p>*********************</p><p>For two weeks, everyday, no matter what route he took, the bastards still managed to find him, stick him in a tight place and throw a flurry of punches on his midsection and back. The white bag, that had been used by Itachi when he was in the academy, fell when the green haired bully snatched it from over Sasuke’s shoulder.</p><p>Sasuke’s pain tolerance wasn’t abnormally high but it wasn’t low either, which is why he wasn’t outright screaming at the weighted punches falling against his stomach rapidly. This time he couldn’t stumble past the bullies and had to endure the five minutes of damaging punches and curses.</p><p>They left him in the quiet back alley they had herded him into and didn’t even look back at the half conscious Uchiha. It took Sasuke the better half of twenty minutes to get up and pick up the dirty white bag. He stumbled out of the alley and winced when he caught sight of himself in a glass shop window.</p><p>The left side of his face had a large bruise, slightly swollen flesh clashing horribly with his snow white skin. His bangs were barely able to cover them. Mother and Father wouldn’t notice if he put on a hoodie and adjusted his bangs over his face.</p><p>What he didn’t account for, was Itachi’s return home from his week-long mission. Sasuke’s only saving grace was that Itachi was dead asleep and probably would remain that way for the rest of the night if everyone kept quiet.</p><p>“Sasuke?” Mikoto frowned, “are you cold?”</p><p>“No…”</p><p>“You only wear your sweaters in the winter, baby.” Mikoto fussed, wiping her hands on her plain apron and moving to Sasuke’s side. “Are you sick.”</p><p>“Nope,” Sasuke laughed, hoping to throw his mother off with a sunny smile, “I’m just wearing it, really.”</p><p>Mikoto smiled, worry seeping out of her frame when she saw Sasuke eating perfectly fine and laughing.</p><p>“Ok,” The former jounin kunoichi laughed, standing up to prepare cabbage for Itachi, “Oh Sasuke-chan, tomorrow there will be a festival so Itachi will walk you home. There’ll be a lot of…”</p><p>Sasuke didn’t hear the rest as he froze in horror. Itachi being anywhere near the academy didn’t bring Sasuke any peace of mind.</p><p>He could already imagine the horrible things Itachi would do to those idiots, the cool glance Itachi would give him when the elder figured out he had been lying this whole time about the academy, the cold set to Mother’s shoulders as she marched down to the school-</p><p>“Hai, Kaa-san.”</p><p> </p><p>**************</p><p>Filing out with the rest of the class as the bell rang, Sasuke hung his head to avoid the attention the girls were giving him and to hide the bruise painted across his face. Itachi would pick him up today so he didn’t have to walk home by himself. The thought cheered him up significantly and Sasuke didn’t notice where he was walking until he slammed into someone taller than him.</p><p>A cruel smirk beamed down at him and Sasuke immediately looked around for Itachi. But there was no other Uchiha visible. </p><p>He was dragged into a ring of trees before he could process what was happening and the brutal cycle of fists and kicks started again. The usual insults and curses were thrown around and Sasuke muffled a whimper when someone grabbed his hair and <em> pulled- </em></p><p>The thick strands refused to come out no matter how hard it was pulled but Sasuke still felt the pain as his head was tossed in all directions. A kick connected with his knee and he couldn’t muffle the scream that tore from his throat as he collapsed.</p><p><em> Something rippled, </em>brutally hot and swirling like a hurricane and Sasuke weakly flared his warmer, prickly chakra back. The other chakra signature burst again as killer intent was added to it.</p><p>Itachi’s killer intent.</p><p>Sasuke shuddered, unsteadily moving to the other side of the clearing so he wouldn’t get caught in any jutsu Itachi used. However, the elder didn’t look like he was on the verge of throwing any fireballs if the laid back way Itachi leant against a tree suggested anything. The three tomoe in Itachi’s glare swirled lazily as he glared down at the <em> children </em>.</p><p>They gasped and stumbled around, looking like foolish civilians in comparison to Sasuke’s instinctive get away even in his beat down state. The thought of fists slamming into <em> his </em>brother was enough for Itachi’s chakra to lash out again.</p><p>“Homework was a metaphor for bullies, huh Sasuke?” Itachi huffed lightly as he casually strode further into the closure. Sasuke flinched, drawing in his chakra so he seemed smaller. Itachi wasn’t mad at him per say...just slightly annoyed?</p><p>Itachi’s chakra flared again and Sasuke barely blinked in the sweltering heat of it, however the three other boys fell to their knees as the unbearable heat came over them. The prodigy glanced cooly at Sasuke before whirling in a graceful array of limbs. Kicks and sharp jabs too fast to catch fell upon all three boys and Sasuke winced when he heard the crunch of bone.</p><p>The green haired boy howled as his nose was broken, the two lackeys next to him stumbled to their feet and took off. Itachi allowed them, flaring killer intent to make them scramble faster. Sasuke shuddered as he hugged the white bag, planted his back firmly against a tree and watched with wide eyes as Itachi slowly curled his fingers in the green haired boy’s head and <em> yanked. </em></p><p> “What’s your name?” Itachi asked, managing to still sound polite even though his killer intent had scared the animals away. The boy struggled, tears that Itachi cared little for streaming out of his eyes.</p><p>Sasuke let out his own whimper and Itachi’s attention snapped towards him for a scary second. The elder moved his red eyes away from Sasuke’s direction, he was scaring Sasuke, but otouto would have to manage in the killer intent for another minute or two.</p><p>“Mori R-riku…” The boy sobbed, flinching when Itachi yanked his head again. Unfortunately for Riku, his hair wasn’t as thick and durable as Sasuke’s so it came out in lumps that Itachi flung on the floor.</p><p>“That’s my baby brother.” Itachi hummed, hands going tense at the word my. Riku let out a nasty sob, loud wails that made Sasuke want to throw something because why the hell was he crying now?</p><p>It’s not like he was the one getting beat up for the past half a month, he wasn’t going to get lectured by an overprotective brother later, he wasn’t going to be smothered by an angry mom, he wasn’t going to get a worried frown from a usually stoic father.</p><p>The curl of rage building up in Sasuke submissively fled when Itachi’s chakra pulsed again. His brother was terrifying when he was truly mad but Sasuke had never seen his peaceful brother willingly carry out violence. Burying his face in his collar and snapping his eyes shut, Sasuke flinched when Riku started screaming. Itachi must be using genjutsu- hell viewing technique.</p><p>A thud sounded out 30 second later and Sasuke came to the conclusion that Itachi must have gotten annoyed and knocked Riku out when he caught sight of the blossoming bruise on the side of Riku’s head. And <em> now </em>Itachi’s focus was completely on him.</p><p>Sasuke whined when Itachi pulled him up, his knee throbbed in pain and his stomach felt like hell. Itachi frowned, pausing only for a moment before lifting Sasuke up and settling the younger on his hip.</p><p>Sasuke didn’t dare protest being carried back to the compound when he caught the stormy look in Itachi’s now black eyes. Collapsing his head on Aniki's shoulder, Sasuke prayed the elder wouldn’t fuss too much. But Amaterasu didn’t seem to be in a very giving mood because Itachi plopped Sasuke on the kitchen counter and started bustling around, not at all concerned about attracting Mother with his unusual loud movements. </p><p>“Nii-san…”</p><p>“Hush, Sasuke.”</p><p>Flinching when Itachi carefully wrapped his knee, Sasuke bit his tongue to stop the hisses that wanted to tear from his throat. He probably looked like hell if the way Itachi’s slightly hesitant movements said anything.</p><p>His older brother brushed his bangs back and tutted lightly when he saw the dark purple bruise decorating Sasuke’s face. “Look at you…” Itachi muttered, tracing right above the bruise with his thumb. A tear slipped from Sasuke’s eye and before he knew it, he was completely sobbing.</p><p>Itachi pressed a gentle kiss to the bruise and slipped a hand in Sasuke’s hair to massage the tender scalp. Footsteps pattered outside the kitchen before entering and Sasuke smelt his mother’s shampoo before he heard her.</p><p>“-happened. Itachi, did he tell you anything!?” Mikoto questioned, moving next to her eldest so she could cup her youngest child’s face in her warm hands. “Baby, your face is all bruised!”</p><p>Sasuke hiccupped, feeling awfully small with the attention his mother was giving him. He was used to her attention sure, he was the baby of the family but this…</p><p>The front door opened and slammed shut when a draft caught it and a gruff voice called out ‘Tadaima’. Sasuke writhed, pulling out of his mother’s grasp and attempting to leap off the counter and dash upstairs to his room before Father could come into the kitchen and witness the spectacle. Itachi held him easily, “Stop moving, Sasuke. I mean it.”<br/><br/>Breathing harshly when he heard his father coming closer, Sasuke shot Itachi a betrayed look but the elder was more concerned about the bruise on Sasuke’s face than Father’s approaching footsteps</p><p>“Dear?” Uchiha Fugaku called from around the corner before stepping into the kitchen. </p><p>Sasuke caught eyes with the man immediately.</p><p>Flinching at the violent glare that overtook Father’s face, Sasuke thought for a moment that the man was mad at him before he shoved past Itachi and Mother and grabbed Sasuke’s chin to tilt his head to the side for better inspection.</p><p>“What in the Sage’s name happended!” The clan head barked, whirling to glare at Itachi. “You were supposed to be watching him-”<br/><br/>“It’s not Itachi’s fault, dear.” Mikoto soothed albeit absentmindedly as she went back to cooing at Sasuke while inspecting the bruise.</p><p>“That bruise is practically black-” Fugaku spat before striding to the fridge, yanking it open and removing the ice tray. Throwing three cubes on to some paper towel before pressing it to Sasuke’s face with a gentleness the younger never recalled his father displaying before.</p><p>“Who did it?” Fugaku spoke tersely, obviously speaking to Itachi.</p><p>“Three older children, probably flunked their genin exams and were sent back. One was from the Mori clan.” Itachi clipped, speaking in fragments like he was reciting a mission report.</p><p>“Mori clan…” Fugaku repeated, thinking to himself. “Their clan uses the black fist technique…”<br/><br/>Sasuke perked up, he knew that technique, it wasn’t well known but a lot of taijutsu influenced clans practiced it. The technique was a mix of using soft punches and mixing chakra to burst capillaries under the skin without the victim really feeling the pain. Basically light blows with the aftereffects of brutal punches.</p><p>Mother could use it, and so could Itachi to an extent. Uchiha taijutsu was more about flexibility and clean attacks rather than leaving messy injuries which is why the technique wasn’t used often but from the way Father was frowning, Sasuke knew the bruise on his face must have been dark purple and bordering on black.</p><p>“I can take him to Grandmother…” Itachi offered. Mother nodded instantly,”There’s no time to change but she won’t mind, so just go now.”</p><p>Madame Seira was Fugaku’s mother. A plump, old fashioned woman who didn’t approve of wearing modern clothes around the shrine. She was a priestess that had been appointed since before the third great ninja war and her sharingan was more powerful than a majority of the adults in the clan. Sasuke was terrified of the woman but found himself sitting in front of the priestess wearing a stuffy kimono at least once a week.</p><p>Fugaku never cared much for his mother because she never really was in his life, but the clan head respected her a lot. So Sasuke found himself being carried by father (a rarity) and listening to Itachi as the elder recited some story Sasuke was pretty sure Shisui had told him when he was 5.</p><p>The elder smiled reassuringly at him when Madame Grandmother came bustling down the stairs, scowling at their clothing but snatching her grandson out of Fugaku’s arms and fretting when she saw the dark bruise.</p><p>Itachi ran a hand through Sasuke's hair and the younger relaxed completely for the first time in two weeks. </p><p>Nii-san had saved him for the upteenth time and Father didn’t seem the slightest bit disappointed in him.</p><p>“Sasuke,” Itachi whispered as Madame Grandmother spewed insults about Fugaku’s parenting skills while holding a green glowing hand over Sasuke’s face, “I’m not letting you out of my sight for a while.”</p><p>Well there went his weeked of messing around with his cousins.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>~Thanks for reading! Comment!~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>